Slippery when wet
by celticstarwolf
Summary: Sun, sand, breach front property and hormones. Whats a girl to do when she's got a chocolate God all to herself for a weekend? Please R&R thank you
1. Chapter 1: It's my life

A.N: This one comes from the ladies over at the TV prompts challenge.

Bonus Challenge # 18 Summer fun

Now you can only guess where this one is heading lol. Oh and I figured hell the title comes from Bon Jovi so I'll use their songs for this one. Hope you enjoy and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter one

It's my life

Prompt: Prom Queen – Sex on the beach

Three days that's all they would be given nothing more not even after all the shit they'd been put through in Los Angles. The cold hearted witch wouldn't budge one bit. Remaining firmly in her decision to give them, the best damn friggin team in the BAU three days.

"A well you just got to make the most of it Garcia," Penelope told herself as she punched a few more choice keys.

She knew no matter what happened or how many days they were given she had to get out of Quantico, distancing herself from the memories and spend some one on one time. Away from her babies, disconnecting from life as she knew it and hopefully coming back with a better out look.

The year had just started for crying out loud and all ready things seemed to be heading for the crapper. Having broke of with her boyfriend of almost three years because he wouldn't get and keep his head out of his ass over something that would never happen. Nearly loosing her best friend, again, watching someone died in front of her, yup total crap already.

A quick shake of her red haired head and Penelope refocused on the screen in front of her showing a medium sized beach front cottage nestled into a grove of trees. In fact there were two with a ten foot grass pathway between them. Sure at this time of year the price would be a little steep, but what the hell she might as well go all out and enjoy herself. She earned the mini vacation after all. Therefore she pushed print for the directions, phone number and cost.

"Whatch lookin at Goddess?" came Derek's deep voice from right behind her.

"Lardy hot stuff knock next time or at the very least wear a bell to let Mama know your coming," she stated resting a hand to her heart.

She felt him lean in placing a chaste kiss to her temple as a deep ache started to build inside her chest. She knew all they were or ever could be was best friends. But sometimes in the dead of night when her mind could wander and dream, she'd let those feelings over take her and create some very vivid fantasies staring the genuine man standing behind her.

"Sorry baby girl," he said his warm minty breath ghosting over her shoulder and neck.

"Sokay honey bear," Penelope returned feeling him lean in to get a better look at her screen.

"You planning on leaving us darlin'?"

"Just for a short vacation, my sexy chocolate stick. Why would you miss me?" she cocked her head to the side batting her eyes at him playfully watching as he turned his handsome face towards her making it so that they were only inches apart.

"Hell's yes I'd miss you woman and you know it," he countered a pout creasing his features.

"Oh be still my beating heart Romeo I didn't know you cared," she swooned placing her hand over her heart dramatically while turning to face him fully.

He shook his head a smile tugging at his lips, "Silly girl you should know better," and his voice dropped an octave while his dark eyes perused her face. "I couldn't live without you in my life."

He wanted to lean in and capture those soft plump ruby lips with his own so badly and yet he held back knowing or at the very least suspecting that it would do irreparable damaged to their friendship something he wouldn't chance no matter what. However, his reasons were getting fewer and fewer with each passing year. As was his patience and control were she was concerned. Both the cases in Alaska and Idaho had shown him that his precious command of his feelings were drawing thin almost at the braking point and in a way he hoped it would happen after all. Clear away the sexual tension and get down to the heart of the matter. For she held his heart within her small warm hands and always would, so why not cross that line.

"Oh but I do know better sugar bear," she said feeling her body heat up at the lust filled look he gave her. "But then don't you have scores of women waiting on you to care for them."

He scuffed, "There is only one I care deeply for. Take that back there's four but the first three are family the last," and he raked his eyes over her face and body this time, "means more to me than any of those other waiting women."

"You trying to get yourself attacked handsome," Penelope cooed raising a delicate hand to trace over the muscles of his shoulder.

"Give me your best shot beautiful I can take _anything_ and _everything_ you dish out and then some."

"Is that so?" she winked leaning in closer. She knew damn well she was playing with fire here that all their teasing and banter would amount to nothing more than relieving the tension and having a bit of office fun.

"Yes that's so Goddess," he whispered reaching out to card his left hand into her red locks till they came to her neck where he massaged gently hearing a breathy sigh escape Penelope's lips.

Derek kneeled in front wanting to part her thighs and slip his body between them but didn't think he'd receive the kind of reaction he wanted. So instead he settled for leaning closer on his right arm balanced on her left chair arm while his fingers continued there sensual ministration. This time she moaned and the very sound went strait to the bulge in his jeans making him twitch inside the denim confines.

"Feel's so good," she breathed enjoying the seductive feel of callused finger tips gilding over her tense flesh.

His started to have the same problem again only this time it was growing bigger as her words, scent and warmth enveloped his senses.

He inched closer placing his lips right beside her ear, "Penelope would you have dinner with me tonight?" and he pulled away but left his left hand which had stilled on her neck.

Slowly she opened her eyes seeing the sincerity in the deep dark chocolate orbs. "Of course handsome we always have dinner together."

He wanted to curse she misunderstand him but then he wouldn't and didn't correct her either. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be ready, willing and able you sexy beast," she winked feeling a great lose when he retracted his hand from her neck.

"Don't promise something you can't make good on sweetness."

"Who said I couldn't make good on _all_ my promises my chocolate drop," she answered her own eyes perusing his body this time as he stood up to his full height.

A short bark of laughter rumbled from his lips, "Prove it," was all he said before turning to walk out of her lair tossing back at her. "Seven o'clock Garcia."

She sat there for a few minutes absorbing the conversation they'd just had then turned back to her computer reaching for those print out's and coming up empty.

"Must've not printed them," she told herself running through the same routine again and reading through every last bit of information. Then checking all the resources she had and making the call that booked her one bedroom cottage for the next three days.

Sitting back feet crossed at her ankles hands resting in her lap she glanced around her office. Yup this was her life after all but a short vacation would make it all the better. Granted time off with her chocolate God would be all the better. However Penelope would take what she could get even if it would be by herself.

"And who knows I just may find my prince charming after all," she said twirling back around to close down for the day she did have a dinner to get ready for after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Lay your hands on me

A.N: So you guys like it hu I'm happy that you do and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites it means a lot. And if you haven't guess it is set about three four days after the end of the case in LA so end of season five beginning of six and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two

Lay your hands on me

Cocksure and ready to claim what he wanted Derek climbed the steps up towards Penelope's third floor apartment. He'd been thinking from the time he'd left her office at work, while at home getting ready and the drive to her place. It was time to quit hiding behind their friendship, to relinquish every doubt and fear he had cause he was willing to trade it all in for what he knew would be the best time of his life.

If the case in LA had taught him one thing it was that life was too short to squander. That you had to grab it by the horns with both hands and live and not look back. He didn't want to have any regrets in his life, no what ifs or maybes. No he wanted the woman behind that black wooden door and by George he was going to get her one way or another just a few details to clear up first.

He knocked briskly and JJ answered. Yup a few minor, huge, details to clear up.

"Morgan," JJ greeted stepping back to allow his entrance.

"JJ I didn't know there was a party going on," Derek said glancing around Penelope's modest one bedroom flat.

Seeing Reid and Emily sitting on the couch deep in conversation, Rossi in the kitchen stirring a pot the delicious smells of tomatoes, red wine and cheese wafts through the air and Hotch with Jack playing beside him on the floor, Hotch talking with Will who held Henry on his lap.

The only person he didn't see, but wanted to, was his baby girl.

"She's in her bedroom," JJ offered clearing up the matter.

Morgan nodded and motioned towards the beaded curtains before starting for them. Half excepting to see Lynch sitting with her on the bed yet was greatly please when he found her alone.

"Baby girl," Derek began as she turned to face him a bright smile gracing her angelic face still dressed in her wildly colorful skirt and pale pink silk blouse her hair falling from her once quaffed up do. The little tendril's framing her face beautifully.

"I'm sorry hot stuff we seem to have a little company for our dinner."

Amused he asked, "How did it happen?"

"JJ invited Will and herself over only telling me just as we were leaving work. Emily and Reid over heard the plans and you know JJ. Well we couldn't very well leave out our fearless leader and side kick. So before I knew it bingo bango I had a full house with one exception." He cocked a questioning eyebrow. She giggled pressing a hand to his left bicep feeling the muscles jump and flex under her warm palm.

"And that person would be?" he asked trying to drag the answer out of her.

She leaned in close conspiratorially to whisper, hot breath fluttering against his ear, "Why you of course my Adonis."

"Woman," he growled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body flush against his in a tight almost bone crushing hug.

She squeaked at the sudden contact. But melted into his embrace feeling safe and protected in his strong arms of steel. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck burying her self into his skin breathing deeply. The scent of Dial © bath soft and something earthy, darkly masculine and very Morgan filled her head. She wanted nothing more than to take a huge bite or several thousand tiny nibbles all over the rock hard planes and angles of his sculpted body feeling everyone under her hands, lips and tongue tracing and retracing every inch till she stated her hungry.

"Humm you smell divine my chocolate candy piece mind if I take a bite," she purred against his ear wondering if she'd taken it just a bit too far.

"Nibble away Goddess just know that once you start we'll wind up clearing your apartment in seconds cause I don't think they'd want the free show we'd give them. But then what I have in mind works better with privacy anyway," Derek answered feeling a chill raise the hairs on the back of his neck from her breath ghosting over the partially exposed skin.

He'd given her permission and who was she to lick a gift horse in the mouth. Despite his warning she leaded in closer opening her mouth and gently scrapping her teeth against the skin of his neck. Hearing his sharp intake of breath his body going ridged at the erotic feel of her teeth against his skin.

However she miss took his stiff posture as if he hadn't meant his words the way she'd thought. Quickly she started to speak, "Derek I'm sorry I didn't mean. I just stupid of me so stupid it was just an impulse. I should've known better. I'll," she paused in her rambling daring to look up into his eyes. What she witnessed in those dark chocolate orbs stunned her into silence.

For instead of disgust there was lust, instead of recrimination there was pleasure and a feral look in those deep swirling depths that held her still. No man in her entire life had ever looked at her like she was something he would gladly devour inch by inch. A shiver of ecstasy ran down her spine.

And when he finally spoke, his voice was husker, deeper filled with a primal need for her. "I told you woman don't tempt me. You may have bitten off more than you can chew."

"Humph that was only a quick taste of delicious chocolate I'd gladly keep sampling. Cause," and this time she dropped her voice an octave feeling the arms wrapped around her waist grow tighter pressing her soft body into his harden one, "mama likes to devour her meal nice and slow inch by sexy chocolate inch for maximum satisfaction."

One hand came up to thread through her silky red locks holding her head still while the left hand sprayed flat against the small of her back. "Don't play with me Garcia I'm in no mood for teasing," he growled low in his throat

"Teasing can be most satisfying if done correctly hot stuff. You've just been with the wrong women," Penelope shot back her own arms coming up to wrap themselves around his neck lacing her fingers at the base of his skull.

"Penelope," he groaned wanting nothing more than to lower his head the rest of the way and claim those pouty full red lips.

"Yes my love did you want something?" she asked sweetly with a flutter of her lashes.

He leaned in close, teeth capturing the lode of her ear, nipping gently when he answered her, "You my sexy one of a kind Penelope. I want you."

"Be still my heart it's all a flutter now. For what do I owe this unexpected good fortune?"

However, a knock on the wall broke the atmosphere between them. "Guy's dinner is ready," Rossi called walking away.

Penelope went to pull away feeling the mood had been shattered. Yet Derek held her firmly in place his left arm forming a tight vise grip around her waist. "I told you Penelope I wasn't in the mood for teasin' and I meant what I said."

"Come on handsome the moods broken lets go eat," Penelope answered once again trying to unwrap her arms from around his neck only to find that he kept replacing them.

"Na uh I'm sticking to my guns on this one baby girl," he warned taking the hand from her hair and wrapping it to around her waist.

"And that means what Mr. Morgan?"

"That this time I'm not letting you go without a fight," he answered a bit cryptically lowering his right hand to cup her butt in his strong palm pressing their pelvises closer hearing the sharp intake of breath from her knowing she felt the effect she had on him. "You feel that Penelope? That is what you do to me every damn time you walk into a room. I get so damned hard it's almost painful to walk. I smell your perfume or hear your voice I have a deep seated urge to take you into my arms and diner on your body till we're both stated. It's not just sexual or primal, but heart deep I can't get you off my damn mind woman and I do want to either."

His omission shocked the shit out of her leaving her speechless. Yet he took her lack of a response as a negative and released her from his hold. Not wanting to pressure her into anything she didn't want.

"I'll give you time beautiful," he said his left hand coming up to caress her cheek and giving in to the momentary want he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in a soft feather light kiss. That left him aching and hard for her all over again.

Letting her go with another quick press of their bodies and walked from her bedroom clearly dispirited by her lack of reaction.

However her reaction timing was shot. He'd killed her senses with that soft brush of his lips devastating her mind and body with the feel of his hard muscle bound form. Her heart raced and ached at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to pull him back into the shadowy corner of her bedroom and ravage him till they both were breathless. Yet she held back asking herself why now? Why did he feel the need to tell her what she'd wanted to hear for years tonight instead of last week, last month, last year or five years ago? What had changed in his life… then she knew LA. California had changed him, like Alaska had changed her.

Calmly she straiten her clothes, taking a deep breath but discovering that only his woodsy manly scent filled her nose making her body burn that much hotter. With a sharp shake of her head she stiffen her back once again trying to ignore the warm wetness that had pooled between her thighs while having him pressed so close. She could do this pull off the biggest cover of her life till everyone but the object of her desire left then it was game on and boy he better be prepared for what mama would have to bring.

"Any body got good plans for our three days off?" Emily asked out of the blue once dinner started to wind down.

Everyone's plate having been cleaned of Mama Rossi's special spaghetti with garlic bread and a side salad full to popping.

"Sleep, sleep and more sleep, and after that maybe some shopping," JJ tossed in from her position holding Henry in her lap leaning back against Will who's arms were wrapped around her slim waist.

Rossi shook his head, "Well I've got more productive things to be doing with my time."

"Like what Dave?" Hotch asked picking his and Jack's plate up seeing that the little boy had fallen asleep curled into a ball.

"My next book of course," Rossi stated as if it was public knowledge.

"Ooh big productivity there Rossi," Emily shot back, "I'm going to go for a weekend of pampering and relaxation work out some of the kinks from that damn job."

"Well this tech kitten has booked a cottage on the beach for three whole days and I plan on doing as less as possible. What about you Reid?" Penelope said glancing at Morgan and grinning widely.

"Books," Reid answered then seeing everyone face explained, "reading mostly and maybe going to the park and playing chess."

"Lord Reid can you be any more boring," Emily chided good naturedly ribbing him.

"She's right kid you need a girlfriend and not just the ones in those damned books of yours," Morgan tossed in ruffling his hair.

"At least it won't cost a dime," Reid argued stubbornly, "besides I'm not Mr. Smooth like you Morgan."

"Well I plan on helping out the economy. Stimulate the local businesses for good measure," Emily rebuked with a toss of her head.

"And on that note Jack and I are calling it a night. Thank you Penelope for inviting us and have a safe and happy time off. If you need anything," Hotch said picking his sleeping son up from the ground.

Penelope rose to see him out, "I'll let you know boss man. Rest and have some fun with this junior G-man."

Aaron smiled pausing at the door, watched as Penelope brushed a kiss to Jack's forehead ruffling his hair slightly.

She leaned in closer to his ear whispering, "Sleep well Jacker's love you kiddo."

"Night Garcia," Hotch stated walking out of her open door.

"Leaving to old man Rossi?" Penelope asked seeing him approach jacket slung over his arm.

"Fraid so Garcia early morning meeting with the publisher," he answered kissing her cheek fatherly.

"Thank you for cooking dinner," she said appreciating the simple gesture.

"Anytime," he returned with a tip of his head before he to walked out.

The crowd rapidly departed after that leaving Morgan and Garcia alone at last.

"I better be heading off as well baby girl," Derek began rising slowly from the couch.

"Understandable hot stuff get over here and say good bye."

And he did wrapping his brawny arms around her waist for the second time that night lifting her a fraction off her feet then setting her back down. What he wasn't prepared for was her arms coming up to encircle his neck or the deep press of her soft full lips into his.

He groaned at the simple taste, the lush feel of her curve's molded into his hard body and the heat that seared his skin.

She nibbled at his bottom lip drawing it between her teeth soothing it then with the tip of her tiny pink tongue. Taking control of the kiss like a well seasoned player thrusting her tongue inside the warm cavern of his mouth diving to all reaches she could find. Trying to stat the hungry she had for him yet finding the simple yet masterful kiss wasn't enough. She wanted him all of him.

Derek's head swam with lust and passion as Penelope's fingers dug into his shoulders grinding her hips into his. He'd all ready been hard for her but now it was painful and throbbing. He could feel the wet drops of pre cum soaking his boxers as she continued her assault on his over heated body. He groaned at the sweet honeyed taste of her mouth hot, wet and demanding his pleasure. God how he loved this woman knowing he'd never get enough as long as he lived.

Not caring he pushed her body against the hard wood of her closed door, one hand taking both of hers, pulling them up and over her head holding them in place. While he took back control plundering her mouth deeply drawing out a deep moan of pleasure as her body continued to move causing such delicious fraction. His right hand trailed a heated path from the nap of her neck down the length of her neck and collarbone to the V of her shirt where he paused pulling his lips from her.

Kiss swollen, hair mussed from his fingers carding through the red locks and yet she never looked more beautiful. "Dear God woman," he breathed out raggedly trying to catch his breath.

"No honey not God just Penelope," she stated a mischievous glint in her passion darken eyes.

He growled from deep within his chest. The hand paused over the top of her shirt started a teasing path downward brushed the swells of her breasts feeling her breathing speed up. Watching as her eyes rolled back into her head, "Like that Goddess?"

"Yes," she hissed between clinched teeth, bucking her hips into his feeling the large bulge pressed into her thigh.

"Humm," he breathed leaning in to nuzzle her neck with his lips as his hand cupped her left breast in his warm palm lifting the weight feeling it over flow his hand. "The things I'd do to you Penelope."

"I can only imagine hot stuff and for now…" she trailed off as he gave her a gentle squeeze words not forming in her mind.

He wanted nothing more than to rip of the offending garment and bury his lips against the petal soft skin, "For now what Penelope?" he asked tracing his mouth back up the long expanse of her neck to nibble on her jaw line and back towards her ear. He loosened his grip on her wrists letting them fall to wrap around his neck once again tracing an unseen pattern on his enflamed skin.

"You have to go," she stated breathlessly not really wanting him to leaving but knowing she had an early morning.

"What?" he growled into her throat.

"I have Oooh," she drug out the last word when he hit the prefect spot on her neck.

"You have what baby girl?"

"Early morning Derek leaving for the beach remember," she managed to say with much difficultly as she tried to form the right words.

"Right! One for the road then," he said recapturing her lips in a demanding kiss.

He nibbled, licked and thrust his tongue deep inside the heated cavern of her mouth needing one last slow sip of his personal drug of choice.

When he finally pulled back for air he traced her kiss swollen lips with his thumb, "Something to remember me by when you're watching all those hard bodied beach loving men without me."

"Oh sugar they will have nothing on you and your chocolate sculpted body," she purred running a hand down his body stopping at the edge of his black jeans.

"What did I say Garcia?" he reminded her pushing her back into the door with his body.

"But I like to tease," she pouted then moaned when he captured her bottom lip between his nipping playfully and releasing it with a wet pop.

"To bed with you sweetness," Derek said stepping back a few inches giving her the room to move.

"And you won't _come_ with me?" she tossed over her shoulder as she passed him.

"Not yet I won't," he retuned giving her ass a light spank. She squealed jumping slightly forward. "And to think that's just a preview baby girl," he added opening and then stepping out the door.

Penelope quickly shot to the opening pulling one of his hands back inside making him open his palm and placing a kiss to the center all the while keeping her eyes locked with his drawing her tongue around the deep ridges and calluses pulling a deep groan from his lips. Reaching the tip of his forefinger she sucked it into her heated mouth giving the tip a nip then a long swipe of her tongue as another deeper groan emanated from Derek.

With a wet pop she let go of his finger, "Something to remember _me_ by gorgeous," and she closed the door leaning back against the hard surface wishing she hadn't booked the cottage after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Seat next to you

A.N: Another bit part for you guys hope you enjoy and of course never have being to the Virginia coast I know nothing about it. Therefore I am making everything up as I go along and now on with the show.

Disclaimed: I own nothing

Chapter three

Seat next to you

Last night still rolled around in her head. Hell even when she closed her eyes she could see the hungry look in Derek's, feel the sweet heated breath on her neck and his kisses, they alone were enough to make her weak kneed and swooning drool slipping down her chin. However she pushed that aside and finished packing her one suitcase and rolling it towards the living room. Making sure that everything was turned off that her answering machine was empty and cell phone charger was packed along with her lab top and camera. She wondered for the umpteenth time if she should've asked Derek to come along. To get away from the city for a little while just the two of them.

Even with the events from last night rolling around in her mind, she knew the next three days would be practically boring. For she wouldn't have eyes for any other man on the beach and her mind could conjure up so many fantasies were Derek Morgan was concerned. The only man she'd ever have eyes for ever again.

A small giggle emerged from her lips at that visualization but then her thoughts turned slightly stormy. What if last night was a fluke, a mere need to have physical contact with another human being after the hell they'd been put through. Yet, why her? Surely there were thousands of willing and waiting females out there wanting to land a hunky bad ass FBI agent. Why had he chosen her?

"Access and available nothing more," Penelope stated to her empty apartment.

With a shake of her head another quick look around, she grabbed her bags and proceed out the door to her short beach adventure.

Having thrown her travel case in the back seat, lab top and purse in the front Penelope slide into the driver seat just as her cell phone rang playing, "What a man" bringing a smile to her lips.

"Well good morning my hunk of sugary goodness. For what do I granter such an early call?"

Morgan chuckled, "Seein' if you got off all right."

"Oh honey," she tsked her grin widening. "I _got off_ just fine last night with the steamy good memories you left me with. To bad you weren't there to see it."

He growled low in his throat, "Now that's a damn shame mama all you had to do is tell me and I would have loved to stick around even give ya a hand or two with your problem."

"Who said it was a problem sweet cheeks it was more of a lust full burning really. One that I'm sure you could stat so skillfully to bad we'll be miles apart for the next few days."

"Evil woman going off and leaving me behind I should spank you for doing such a naught thing. But just you wait I'll get you my beauty."

"And I'll be ready and waiting for you my chocolate lollipop, but you have to find me first."

"And if I do? What do I win then?" Derek asked anticipating her answer.

"Why gorgeous don't you know," she answered pausing for a second waiting and when he grunted his no she finished. "Me naked on the sand with no one around and just the water and stars to watch us."

The vision that formed in his head almost had him slamming on the brakes and veering off the road, his jeans growing tight, feeling like he had lead in his pants with how hard she'd made him in just mere seconds with her sultry voice and naughty words.

"Now Red delicious don't promise something you can't keep." And God how he wished she would keep that promise.

"Who said it was a promise my handsome devil?"

He groaned this time a deep low sound that raised the hairs on the back of her neck, goose flesh prickling her skin and wet heat pooling between her thighs. _'Damn him,'_ she thought making her want to turn the wheel and head back home.

"Where are you?" he stated firmly a sexually tense edge to his voice.

He wanted her in the seat next to him where he could touch her when he felt like. Feel the warmth of her soft porcelain skin under his rough callused palm. To watch her eyes sparkle and dance as the sun played with her red locks making them shimmer and glow. He wanted her flat out no questions asked and nothing standing in his way.

"Na uh my super smart and sexy profiler that is something you'll have to figure out. Can't be giving out all my secrets now can I."

"Penelope," he drug out her name to the point he was almost playfully whining.

"Nope, no can do Scooby Doo, you'll have to figure this one out all by yourself."

"And when I find you my beautiful temptress you will be so sorry that you gave me that wonderfully naughty vision in my head."

"Oh hot stuff I'm never sorry for anything let alone for vision's I put in your head. Especially when that is all you'll be getting till I come home. A shame really."

"And why's that?"

"Cause you'll never get to see that phenomenon in real living color only in your dreams."

Chuckling he said, "You think so Goddess? Considering I dream in color and I can always find you sweetness. That's a promise I'm willing to keep."

"And if you do _find_ me Mon Cheri you will be greatly rewarded," she purred thinking he'd never be able to locate her.

"Can't wait baby girl to have you all to myself for three days the trouble we can get into. The places I can _take_ you over and over till you scream. Humm another vision to add to the growing collection but the real question Penelope is… can you handle the heat?"

"Just a little sun tan lotion and I'm good to go. Of course let me get my bib so can catch every last _drop_ of chocolaty goodness. Heaven knows I wouldn't want to _waste_ any delectable morsel. So the real question my satisfyingly sweet bonbon will you have enough fire power and stamina to keep the blaze going?"

Damn she knew she was playing with fire. Her body all ready over heating itself to the point she turned up the air conditioner wishing she'd put the top down before leaving. Yet she couldn't help herself. She loved bating him. Seeing what he would say next to her flirty off the wall comments and this time he was giving as good as he was getting.

"For you my seductive minks I'll go all night long without burning out. Just make sure you _stroke_ the flames and keep enough _fuel_ on stand by."

She could feel the blush start to heat her cheeks but that didn't stop her. "Don't forget the whip cream, caramel and cherry's mama needs all her food groups."

"And the chocolate?" Oh lord he needed to quit but found it hard to resist even as room in his jeans became a lost commodity.

"There will be more then enough chocolate to stat my sweet tooth. In fact an over flow that will keep this kitten purring happily for a long time."

"All well and good sweetness but papa's going to need a little sustenance too. Maybe my own can of chocolate whip cream, strawberries and honey spread out all over that curvy sexy body of yours. Humm I can just see it all in my mind. Tastes good to," he tossed back wondering what thoughts were going on in her mind. Wondering if she was just as affected as he was.

Her heart rate doubled at his comment yet felt lighter than she had in a long time. Maybe he wasn't playing after all, but better safe than sorry. "Now, now my beautiful behavioral analyst don't get too carried away. You'll be dreaming way too much."

Derek grunted into the phone sensing a change. "Who said anything about dreaming beautiful? I intend to full fill every last one of my promises and then some."

"Really and how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways baby girl just you wait. Now I have to hang up. Got some shopping to take care of before I come hunt you down."

She shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "You have fun my sexy Adonis and I'll see you in a few…"

"Na uh, love not in a few days in mire hours get that through your hard head woman. Like I told you last night I'm done teasin' and flirtin'. Its time I take matters into my own hands."

"And what strong capable hands you have love bug I bet they'd feel just heavenly on my naked body. But really…"

He groaned loudly adding frustration and a touch of lust to the deep sound. "No buts Penelope," he stated firmly trying to convey his true meaning without having to spell it out for her. "I think it's time you and I tear that damn line to shreds. I'm tired of waiting."

For once in her life Penelope Garcia was shocked speechless as if she'd swallowed her tongue. Finally finding the lost organ so that she could utter a few choice words, "Are you sure?" nothing glamorous or witty about the question just simple and strait forward.

"So damn sure beautiful that it took all my control to keep me from braking down your door last night and claiming what is and always will be mine."

She giggled, as a shiver of pure pleasure washed over her. "All you had to do was ask hot stuff I'd have gladly given you my body at anytime and place."

"You don't get it do you Penelope?"

Confusion clouded her mind, "What's that lamb chop?" surely he couldn't mean…

"You'll find out soon enough Goddess. For now I bid you a good morning and I'll see ya soon."

"Party pooper," she pouted a touch nervous about what his words could really mean. "And I wish the same to you, lover."

"Not yet, but soon," came his cryptic response before he hung up leaving Penelope intrigued and worried.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Pulling to a stop in one of two parking spots Penelope took in her surroundings the welcoming sand, the warm ocean waves and her modest pale blue cottage heaven on earth with only one thing missing.

"Not this time Garcie," she stated on a sigh slipping from her car.

"You must be Penelope Garcia," a woman's voice said from behind her.

And when she turned a five foot five gray haired yet nicely tanned older woman entered her field of vision, dressed in what appeared to be a flower print t-shirt and jean shorts an apron over the top, well worn brown sandals covering her feet and with her short stylishly cut gray hair blowing in the heated summer wind.

"Yes ma'am," Penelope answered stepping forward her hand out stretched in greeting. "Mrs. Mack it's good to put a face to such a sweet motherly voice."

"Oh sugar no need to flatter me but thank you and please call me Helen, Mrs. is just too formal."

Penelope laughed, "Of course and please the same for me."

"Surely your names not Helen to," the older woman said cracking a smile and a melodious laugh.

"No Penelope," and she paused seeing Helen begin to laugh.

"I know dear, now let's get you settled shall we," Helen stated kindly taking lead. "Oh and just so your aware Penelope, we had someone reserve the cottage next door about the same time as you."

"Really?"

"Yes and he sounded like a very sweet young man to. If only I was a few years younger and Matt wasn't," she trailed off with a wiggle of her eye brow towards Penelope.

She knew she shouldn't ask, but the imp in her wanted to know, "Will he have someone with him?"

"Come to think of it he didn't say. Only that he planned on finding the one, who ever that is. I digress let me show you, your cottage sweetie. Has all the amenities of an apartment, stove, refrigerator full running water of course and TV. Though if I were you dear I'd be out in this gorgeous summer weather laying on the beach soaking it up and finding you a little summer lovin'," again she winked at Penelope while opening the door.

Penelope laughed finding her new temporary landlord very sweet and spunky. "I don't tan sugar I burn and as for finding some summer lovin'," Penelope just shook her head, "not nearly enough time for that."

"You never know young lady always keep your heart open for any prospects who knows maybe he'll walk right into your arms sooner than you think," Helen said a bit cryptically.

"I doubt it Helen," Penelope returned wistfully thinking of only one sexy hunk of man that would do.

Helen shook her head, "Well here ya go dear. I have another key incase you miss place this one or get locked out. There's a small family run grocer about a mile down the street. If you're looking for some night life about twenty miles north there'll be a few bars and the like. Also there's a carnival in town on the pier about two miles down the beach if you like that kind of thing. If you need anything else just give a holler," and she turned to go.

"Helen," Penelope called after her fingering the key in her grasp and watching the aged beauty turn. "Thanks for the info."

Helen smiled, "No problem dear now you have yourself a good time."

"I'll try," Penelope told herself, stepping back out to retrieve her belongs and get settled.

Even though she'd seen him last night, spoke to him just a few short hours ago, she missed him. Was this what love did to you? That you couldn't go without seeing or being around that person for a long expanse of time without going crazy. Hell they weren't even together just really good friends and no matter how many times he'd broad that jet she always looked forward to having him come home. Never had it been like this with Lynch.

Granted the few times she'd had to go out on a case she kind of missed the sweet geeky man, but it paled in comparison to what she felt for Derek. But how could that even be right? They'd only kissed once. Granted a wonderfully lust filled, sexually dripping, tongue tangling lip lock that still sent chills over her body but it had only been once. Hell she wasn't ever a hundred percent sure what it all meant in the first place.

With a sharp shrug of her shoulders, Penelope set about getting her things unpacked and set up. Changing out of her long blue jean skirt and flower print peasant top slipping off her flat sandals feeling the plush soft carpet under her bare feet sighing in contentment at the feeling. Redressing in a multi colored cotton stick broom skirt and red tank top, a large pair of sunglasses held her red locks back as unpacked the few groceries she'd stopped and picked up before arriving. Humming a slow melody as she made quick work of the items, grabbing a large glass of water after setting the tea maker to start and then snatching her book from the counter and stepping out the sliding glass door breathing in the fresh salty ocean air.

He pulled up beside the butter yellow Cabbie a slight smirk gracing his handsome features at the sight. _'Oh would she be surprised to see him'_ he thought stepping down and patting his thigh motioning for his dog to come out as Helen started his way.

"Mr. Morgan," she stated extending her hand.

"Derek please," he answered excepting the offered limb with a slow easy shake. "Is everything ready?"

"Down to the last request sugar pop I do hope your lady friend enjoys your stay."

"So do I ma' am, so do I," he muttered giving the woman in front of him a bright smile.

If all went according to plan she'd be way more than just his friend by the end of this little trip. He just hoped God was on his side.


	4. Chapter 4: All about loving you

A.N: Late a trend I seem to be having lately I hope it doesn't away soon. But other than that thank you to everyone who added, alerted and added to favorites you guys make my day and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter four

All about loving you

The smell of salt water in the air, warm sand under her feet and a cool breeze blowing her hair yup heaven with one exception of course, but Penelope tried not to dwell on that tiny miss step. Instead she looked forward to her short stay to unwind and relax hoping to forget all about her job and ex.

For a short time she stood there absorbing the beautiful scenery, the waves crashing to shore, surfers out catching waves and families setting up umbrellas and picnics enjoying the time they had together. A pang of longing tore through her body at the sight, yet she suspected she'd be alone for the rest of her life. Regardless of what Derek may have said she just didn't see how it could work out. Some called it jaded Penelope just figured she knew what was best for her.

Taking a deep cleansing breath she pushed those thoughts aside for another time one when all this beauty wasn't around her.

"It's a shame that a beautiful woman is all alone," a deep voice called from behind her. "I wonder if she'd like some company."

Not wanting to get her hopes up Penelope stayed rooted in her spot afraid that she'd heard things after all he couldn't have known where she was. Right?

"What no hello baby girl?" Derek asked wrapping his strong arms around her waist from behind.

"Derek?" she asked longingly trying to slow her heart rate at his intimate touch hoping he was truly real and not a produce of her over active imagination.

"Humm the one and only sweetness," he breathed against her ear feeling her shiver in his arms as his whiskered cheek scraped seductively against her tender flesh.

"How did you…"

He laughed a deep rich sound that vibrated through his body and into hers spreading the chills over her skin that had nothing to do with the temperature. "I have my ways Goddess. Besides I couldn't leave you all by yourself for three days without me."

"Didn't you have something or someone better to do?" the question was out before she could stop her and felt Derek stiffen behind her. At that moment she wished the earth would open out and swallow her whole. She hadn't meant for the words to come out so bitter and harsh instead of the teasing she'd been going for.

Slowly he forced her to face him and when she wouldn't look up at him, he gently took her chin in his hand and raised the somber face towards his eyes. "You listen and listen good hard head there is no place I'd rather be then here with you. Yes maybe Chicago but there's not enough time for that trip. You," and he leaned in to brushing his lips over her cheek and placing them at her ear when he finished his words. "You are the only woman I want to be with. Are we clear on that?"

She nodded tears burning the back of her eyes as she watched him pull back. Penelope studied him trying to see if he was telling her the truth. She so wanted it to be true that he'd want her and only her but she wasn't about to delude herself into thinking he would even after all the sweet hot kisses he'd given her not even twenty four hours earlier.

"Not good enough Penelope I want to hear you say it," he said watching her eyes cloud with doubt.

"Why now?" she simply asked instead needing her own clarification.

"All in good time sweetheart, but for now just know that from this moment on I'm all in, unless you don't want that," he paused this time searching her eyes for any sign that she didn't want him. Upon finding nothing he cupped her face in his hands brushing his lips slowly teasingly over hers making her whimper softly and wrap her own arms around his neck. "Lunch?"

Lost in the lust induced haze he surrounded her with Penelope's brain didn't register his words till a chuckle sounding in her ear as he pushed her hair back from the shoulder and placed light butterfly kisses along the smooth column.

"Did… you say something?" she stammered raising her eyes up wards catching the teasing light shining in his dark chocolate orbs.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked burying his face into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent sending chills cascading down her body once again.

Regaining herself Penelope decided to have a little fun as she used her finger nails to scrape at the exposed flesh of his neck while whispering in his ear. "I could eat. In fact I think I'll take a nibble of my chocolate stick right now."

Bearing her teeth she leaned in grazing the taunt slightly salty skin feeling him shiver under her administrations a smug satisfied smirk gracing her lips as she pulled back. The imp in her barely satisfied by the simple touch, but the more reserved side pulled back a bit afraid of getting her heart broken again.

It was his turn to try and gather his wits about him. Trying to play it smooth he grinned at Penelope even while on the inside he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and rush back to their cottage and ravish her till Sunday night when they had to go home.

"Evil little vixen," he admonished playfully tapping her nose lightly before dropping the hand and capturing hers intertwining their fingers before bringing the combination to his lips placing a soft short kiss.

Keeping their eyes locked the whole time trying to convey his meaning with one deep soulful look. Twisting around, her hand still firmly enclosed within his larger callused palm he started back towards the cottage.

"You know it handsome and you wouldn't want me any other way," she shot back feeling him tug her forward. "Where are you takin' me lover?"

A bit gun shy of his plans she tried to pull her hand free from his grasp but found the action a lesson in futility for he just keep his grip firm yet gentle while bringing her along beside him.

"Cottage," was all he provided winking at her.

Hoping that she'd love the surprise he had ready for the both of them and thankful he knew what her favorites were after being friends for so long. Nothing to outlandish that would come later just something simple knowing that she hadn't had anything sense that morning.

"Hot stuff not that I'm complaining but…" her voice trailer off as they entered her modest one bedroom bungalow.

Sitting on the bar were a large wicker basket and a beach towel resting on top putting her in front of his body letting her catch a glimpse of the mystery while standing behind her sweeping her fiery locks from her shoulder.

"Something special for my special lady," Derek answered against her ear from behind enjoying the shiver that ran down her body.

She turned to face him, a slight impatient look in her eyes. "But Derek I'm not dressed…" he placed a finger over her lips cutting off her words.

"None sense woman you're dressed just perfectly," Derek stated as his eyes roamed her body heat flaring to life in those dark brown orbs. "Besides we're not going that far in fact within walking distance."

Teasingly she opened her mouth and encircled the digit still pressed against her lips drawing the single finger into the warmth of her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip before she gently bit down. Take pleasure in the fact that he had to shift his stance as a deep growl reverberated through the nearly silence room his eyes almost black with passion and lust.

"Woman," he growled when she release his finger.

"Yes my love?" Penelope asked innocently once again the imp in her was coming to the surface. Figuring to just run with the feelings coursing through her body loving the attention Derek was bestowing upon her. She just hoped her heart would come out intact once they went back to work on Monday that their behavior wouldn't change in the least bit. Then again she hoped it would just only for the better.

"Evil, evil woman," he answered carding his fingers into her red locks ghosting his lips across hers softly teasingly.

Penelope made a noise of impatience in the back of her throat wanting to feel those wonderful lips against her again. "Don't torment me, my Adonis."

"Not planning to baby girl," Derek said giving in and placing his lips upon hers.

Sensually he ran the tip of his tongue across the seem of her lips seeking entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth. One hand cupping the back of her neck the other gliding down her back wrapping around her waist and pulling her body flush against his.

Never one to let the man do all the work Penelope wrapped her own arms around his neck blunt nails scrapping taunt skin. One hand wandering down the tight coiled muscles of his back feeling them jump under her administration. Abandonment ran through her veins as she slide her body erotically against his as their tongues dueled for dominance, teeth scrapping, lips devouring as hands searched for the hidden places to invoke deep moans.

Only pulling back to gasp much needed air Derek rested his forehead against hers chills breaking out over his body every where she touched. "Damn baby girl what you do to me," he said reaching around to halt the hand on his back bringing the soft palm to his lips. "These hands," he murmured reverently placing a kiss to each digit while keeping his eyes once again firmly locked with hers.

Breath hitched in her throat as desire tore through her body at the simplest sweetest gesture. "You sure know how to seduce a woman with your beguiling sexy ways."

"Sugar you haven't seen anything yet and I'm just getting warmed up beautiful," he answered placing his lips against the pulse of her wrist tongue flicking out to have a taste of her skin.

"Really?" she questioned a touch breathless as she watched him trail a path of kisses up her arm stopping at her shoulder one last lingering kiss then moved across her collarbone and up the smooth skin of her throat a trail of fire heating her skin with each touch.

"Goddess," he exhaled slowly against her ear breathing in her flowery scent committing the very essence to memory wanting so much more, needing so much more. "You ready for lunch?"

She giggled against his neck nuzzling his flesh glazing her lips slowly over his skin enjoying the musky earthy since that filled her nose. "Famished in fact," she answered nibbling a path along the corded muscles of his neck feeling the pulse race and jump under her lips.

"Then maybe we should go," he offered yet didn't pull away didn't make the attempt to push her away. No in fact he wrapped his arms back around her waist yanking her even closer molding their bodies together.

"Sweet cheeks I don't think we're going to be getting anywhere unless we detach."

"True," he agreed but still kept her body encompassed with his arms. Raising his head to stare into her eyes he cupped the right side of her face in his hands running his thumb over her lips. Watching as she closed her eyes in bliss, murmuring lowly, "You ready to go?"

"Humm," she breathed out languidly opening her eyes her voice dropping an octave, "only if you promise to be gentle my chocolate pop."

He shook his head a grin spreading across his lips, "Silly girl I'll be very gentle," he answered grasping her right hand and turned away to walk towards the bar. He could hear the impertinent noise Penelope made even though she let him tug her along keeping her hand firmly enclosed in his while carrying the basket, and blanket in the other.

"You sure about going out I mean we could always stay in," Penelope suggested playfully stopping for a brief second to don her flip flops.

"All in good time my beauty," Derek replied as the exited the front door.

A short distance away lay a small park Derek had seen on the drive to the cottage thinking how perfect the setting would be for their first date. Though he didn't tell Penelope that just yet instead he put the basket down and began to spread out the fluffy dark blue blanket.

"My lady," he said taking her hand and leading her to the center and helping her down.

Sitting the basket down then taking a seat next to her, before opening the top and pulling a large covered container from within.

"Handsome did you bring me fried chicken?" she asked sweetly batting her lashes at him.

He chuckled knowing her so well, "You got it Goddess Mama Helen's fried chicken in fact from Crossing diner, our special place," Derek answered pulling the top off, picking a piece and holding it up to her mouth.

She looked at him, the chicken then back again before taking a big bite moaning at the taste. "Almost better than sex."

"Bite your tongue woman," he admonished playfully handing her the half eaten piece and working on getting the rest of their lunch out.

Potato salad, green beans and rolls saving dessert for last but pulling two bottles of Sam Adams © Summer ale out and handing her one.

"You over did yourself handsome," Penelope said taking the cold bottle from him watching as he plated up her food.

"Can't have our first date going wrong now can I?" he answered hearing the sharp intake of breath from Penelope.

"Derek?"

"Yes baby girl," he answered turning to face her a big smile on his handsome face.

"First date?" she squeaked out needing clarification.

"Yup and what better a place then here? You, me the sand and surf yellow polka dotted bikini," he answered waggling his eye brow at her.

She laughed, "Oh hot stuff you can forget about the bikini this body doesn't do skimpy very well."

"Good you'd look better naked to begin with."

"You sure?"

He gave her a heated once over, "Damn sure my fine honey. Naked and spread out on my bed spending hours getting to know every curve and mound of that beautiful body of yours," he answered a satisfied grin crossing his lips as a sound of appreciation leaving his mouth.

"The prospects are endless my love, but one question," Penelope said putting her bottle and plate down growing serious. Derek nodded and she continued, "Why now?"


	5. Chapter 5: Love me back to life

A.N: first off I have to apologize for the sparse updates on all my stories. It seems my muse has taken off for a while and forgot to tell me, but really work has been a bear and tiring and not left much room for a lot of things. So I hope you will forgive me and know that no story will go unfinished. For now thank you to everyone who added to favorites, alerts and reviewed it means a lot and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing which really is a shame.

Chapter five

Love me back to life

Why now, two words in the English language that would've forever haunted him if things didn't go as planned. A simple question really, but then he'd had years to profess what his heart had knew all along but refused to make a move on. Instead he let another take his right full position in her life and said man broke the heart of the woman whom meant more to him then his next breath and there were only a few people who held that honor.

He knew his silence spoke volumes but he didn't have the words to tell her what he wanted her to know. He'd never been one for grand displays of heart felt emotions. Anger he could vent and demonstrate so very well. Happiness another emotion he was good at and could display without difficulty. Yet what was deep down in his heart he couldn't seem to pry loose with a crowbar or chisel. Maybe it had something to do with his past and how he held everything bottled up the truth and his demons, kept them locked up about as tight as the bullion in Fort Knox.

"Derek," Penelope began taking his larger hand in hers. "If this is some experiment an itch you have to scratch or a curiosity that you want validated please leave me out. I can't take another broken heart."

He could see the tears pooling in her eyes and a piece of his heart rendered from the whole. Setting down his own bottle Derek cupped both sides of her beloved face brushing away a single tear.

"I'm not good at this Penelope," he began truthfully. "I've never been in a situation like this in my life, but once, and to be honest it scares the living shit out of me cause this moment could make or break me."

"Handsome you're not making much sense," Penelope said placing a hand over his.

"But I have a whole lot of change," he replied trying to lighten the mood but saw that it didn't work. Taking a deep breath he let the words out, "I'm in love with you silly girl."

Penelope grasped shaking her head feeling his callused palms brushing against her skin. "No…" she breathed afraid to capture the brass ring dangling in front of her face.

"No," he copied though his tone was more of shock and hurt than disbelief. "Strait up baby girl do you mean that you don't like me?"

"No," she restated watching his face and hands fall his walls going up around his heart protecting himself. He went to move away from her, but she grabbed his hand tugging him back into place a questioning look lighting his eyes. "Silly man," Penelope said shaking her head. "Do you really think I don't love you?"

"You just…" he trailed off when she placed a single finger to his lips.

"I know what I said my chocolate gum drop the words did come from my mouth after all. But the real question is do you know what you said?"

He thought about it a second watching the slow smile spread across her face realization dawning in his mind.

"I don't just like you Derek Morgan I love you with everything in me," she answered finally smoothing the frown lines on his forehead.

Breathing a sigh of relief he leaned in to capture her lips but found his way blocked by the hand on his chest. Raising a questioning eyebrow and looking down at the hand then back up for clarification.

Again she asked, "Why now?"

Groaning deeply Derek tried to wrestle his thoughts together to form some kind of response for her incessant question.

Seeing the turmoil in his features, Penelope started to explain, "It's not that I don't trust you handsome I do and with my life. But a broken heart is something I don't wish to repeat any time soon once was more than enough in my life time."

"I would never…"

"Don't finish that sentence sexy cause you can't promise something like that. There is no money back guarantee or repair policy that can fix something so life changing."

He nodded yet wouldn't give up not when there was hope still left. "Would you take a chance on me beautiful? Take a chance on our love and friendship that it would show us the way."

"It's hard to say," Penelope answered seeing his face fall once again. "Would this relationship offer hours of ravishing and roses with chocolates and you making good on all your promises?"

He grinned stupidly this time stealing a quick kiss from her smiling lips. "Every single one that I've promised over the years and I'll leave nothing out."

Penelope giggled but sobered once again and Derek knew what was coming and he cut her off at the pass.

"This didn't happen overnight baby girl I've loved you for a long time. At first it wasn't the type of love that a man would feel for a woman, but something changed over the years. You," he grasped the sides of her face again brushing his thumb over her parted lips. "You grew on me stronger than I would have ever imagined. But I couldn't do anything, couldn't cross that line and change things between us."

"And now you can take that chance?"

"Now I can jump in with both feet and not care if I drown. You mean too much to me and I can't let you go a second time."

"Second time?" she questioned a puzzled expression on her face.

"I knew after you were shot that my heart had changed that it belonged to you. It wasn't about friendship anymore for me but Lynch came into the picture and I stepped back," he paused a second collecting his thoughts. "After Alaska I wanted to tell you then that things had changed a long time ago, but I saw how happy you were with _him_ that I couldn't bring myself to mess up a good thing."

"You silly, silly man," Penelope exclaimed shaking her head. "Alaska was the turning point for me I couldn't see spending the rest of my life with someone I didn't fully love and who didn't trust me enough to sleep in the same room as my uber fine best friend. Not when there was someone else who I loved but always thought wouldn't take that chance."

"I'm taking it now baby girl are you ready?"

She grinned impishly, "You sure I'm talking about you stud? You're a little over confident cause you know I may be talking about Reid."

He clutched his chest dramatically, "Tell me it's not true?" he asked fighting to keep the grin off his face. "How you wound me sweetness."

"You'll live handsome of that I'm sure."

"Only with you by my side," Derek stated seriously sobering up and nailing her with a penetrating stare.

Penelope swallowed shocked, yet giddy at the prospect of all her dreams coming true. "You sure you can handle me hot stuff?"

"I think I can manage just perfectly baby girl. In fact," he paused leaning in close brushing a piece of red hair back behind her ear fingers ghosting over her skin. "In fact I'm ready to start now."

"Really," she breathed voice stuttering out because of the delicious sensations Derek created inside her body.

"Yes really," he whispered laying soft kisses to the side of her neck feeling her shiver. "You cold Goddess?" he asked fighting the grin that would give him a way.

"No, not in the least bit lover boy, in fact I'm all hot and bothered," she answered pulling back just a bit to stare up into his darken chocolate eyes. "We have a nice cottage waiting for us I say we take advantage of the time we have."

Derek chuckled, "Impatient baby girl?"

"Damn strait my melting hunk of chocolate. I've waited to damn long for this to pass it up."

"Well," he said bragging out the word a bit as he pulled her back into his arms. "You're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer love I've got plans for you."

"Oh do ya now? You have designs on little old me?"

"Absolutely so many that it's going to make your pretty head spin."

"Do tell."

He shook his head, "Nope it's a surprise."

"Oh poo," she pouted sticking out her bottom lips.

"Now baby girl be good or I'll have to spank that cute little ass of yours."

"Promise?" she asked eyes lighting with mischief.

"You can lay money on it."

"Then I won't be good. In fact," she purred smoothing a hand down his shirt covered torso stopping at the top of his jeans. "I think I'll be very naughty."

"Woman," he warned on a growl. "My control is on thin ice right now you're pushing it."

"Pushing it really now," she said ghosting a hand lower over the prominent bulge in his jeans. "Let me see just how far I can push you."

He grabbed her hand before she could do anything farther damage to his control. "Later for now we eat."

"Fine," she acquiesced begrudgingly. "What else did you bring in your magical basket of goodies?"

"Dessert."

"Does it have anything to do with chocolate?"

"Maybe," was the only answer he would give her while motioning towards her forgotten plate. "You better eat up to find out," he teased.

For the next half hour they sat enjoying the sun, lunch and each other. With short caresses and lingering looks saying more than words could ever. Finally after most of their meal was polished off Derek reached back inside the basket and pulled a larger white container from the depths.

"Ooo what'd bring me hot stuff?" Penelope asked childishly giddy.

Slowly, teasingly he opened the lid to reveal a large wedge of chocolate chip cheesecake.

"For you my lady the best," he answered grabbing a fork and cutting a big bite off then offering it up to her mouth.

Sensually she opened parted her lips tongue sticking out just a bit as Derek placed the cool creamy sweet in her mouth. Eyes closing in bliss as she let the delicate flavors roll around her mouth, then languidly raising her eye lids just a fraction watching Derek watch her. Slowly teasingly she darted tongue out licking away any last bits hearing him intake a sharp breath.

Eyes popping open fully she grinned at him. "Humm you should really try some handsome you'll love it," she stated reaching for the extra fork, digging a large piece out and presenting it to him.

"You know I'm not big on sweets mama."

"Your sweet on me sugar daddy, so come on open up you'll love it," she corralled gently waving the dainty morsel in front of his mouth. "It's heavenly hot stuff just like you."

Giving in to her he opened his mouth letting her place the cheesecake and finding to his great surprise that she was right after all. "It's pretty good."

"Pretty good you lie," she admonished slapping his shoulder. "That's like saying you're only pretty good in bed. Which of course I have no knowledge of yet but will be rating you against this wonderful slice of heaven."

"Not fair mama," he teased. "Let me try another piece maybe you'll change my mind."

She shook her head grabbing the plastic container and holding it close to her chest. "Na uh sugar pop you don't like, you don't get another try."

"Come on baby girl give your man another bite please," he begged flashing her, his best puppy dog eyes and pouting lip.

"Won't work handsome you get nothing."

"You sure?" he asked leaning in close brushing her soft locks from her right shoulder.

"Yes," she stuttered out fighting her body's reaction to his proximity and touch.

"Stake your life on that answer woman?"

"Yes," Penelope answered again looking away from her life size piece of chocolate to the chocolate chip speckled cheesecake clutched tight. A devilish grin spreading across her lips as she asked, "You want another bite my Adonis?"

"Humm," he replied with a shake of his head inching closer to her.

"Then you'll have to come get it," she returned digging another piece out and quickly devouring it.

With a predator gleam in his eye, Derek stalked forward on his hands and knees face coming within inches of hers. A pearly white grin sliding across his lips. "I love a challenge sexy mama," he whispered taking the dish from her now limp grasp as the other hand came up to cup the back of her head.

"Do you?" she asked around a mouth full of cake.

All he did was nod before capturing her sweet lips in a heat filled kiss, tongue darting passed her lips to grab a touch of her unique sweetness and the cheesecake. Groaning deeply Derek tried to stop himself not wanting to make a public display but the simple taste and feel of her snapped the rest of his precious control. Slowly he pushed her back to lay on the blanket hovering his body over hers as his lips took totally possession.

Penelope never felt anything as heavenly nor tasted anything as decadent as Derek Morgan's mouth pressed against hers. His hard body ghosting closer towards hers, she gave up pretense and wrapped her arms around his neck rising up to give back just as good as she was getting. Devouring his lips, nibbling first the bottom then the top before dueling erotically with his smooth sweet tasting tongue, while her hands never idle on a key broad stroked over the hard planes and muscles of his back eliciting a pleasurable moan from both their lips.

Air became an issue, but didn't stop Derek from tracing a slow trail of open mouth kisses down her neck. Stopping to suck and bite at her quickening pulse point.

"Damn those lips of yours," she groaned feeling wetness pooling between her tights, her skin tingling pleasurably. "Should be register as lethal weapons or a euphoric inducing drug."

He chuckled against her collarbone. "You complainin' baby girl?"

"Hells no hot stuff now get back to work mama needs her sugar."

However instead of doing as she asked he pulled back looking down into her passion glazed eyes. "Your right."

She gave him a puzzled look. "About what?"

"Best damn cheesecake I've ever had," he grinned this time sitting up and bringing his woman with him.

She giggled, "Told ya," but then she frowned playfully. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because my Goddess deserves so much better than a quick roll in the grass in public, besides I have other plans for you. Remember?"

"I seem to recall a few promises you made me," she answered grabbing her plate to help clean up.

He gave her a cocky half smile. "It's time I make good on them all don't you think?"

"Oh I do think," she laughed smacking his ass when he turned his back on her.

"Woman," he growled un-ceremonially dropping their plates into the wicker basket then turning around quickly catching her trying to stand while giggles erupted from her throat.

Grabbing her wrist and with a gentle tug pulling her back down, but this time she landed straddling his waist with him on his back.

"Tsk, tsk look what you've done now gorgeous," Penelope chided humorously trying to hide the smile that threaten to spill over her face.

"I think I've finally got you where I want you beautiful," he stated resting his hands on her hips.

A full blown grin broke out of her face. "Oh I think you may have that the other way around you sexy beast. It is I who have you right where I want you," she grinned leaning her body down over his and wiggling her hips feeling the growing bulge press against the damp gust of her underwear.

"Penelope," he groaned halting her movement.

"Humm yes my sweet bon bon?" she asked impishly resting one hand on either side of his head, her breasts smashed against the hard wall of his chest.

"Unless you want to give all these nice people a free show I suggest you move your cute ass."

"But handsome there is no one around," she reminded him rubbing her body slowly across his.

He groaned deeply the sound reverberating through his body and into hers. He could feel the lush swells of her breasts and gentle curve of her hips, his hands itched to run through her hair and keep her by his side of the rest of his life, but right then wasn't the perfect time not when he had everything planned.

"Plans," he reminded her rolling them both so that she was under him while running his large hands up her sides grasping her questing wicked hands in his and bringing them above her head.

"I know," she acquiesced with a pout. "Don't like it but all right."

"Trust me baby girl you're going to love this," Derek said rising up to his knees pulling her along.

He couldn't help himself though when he leaned in and captured her kiss swollen lips with his in a deep soul touching kiss that left them both aching for more.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"But hot stuff why won't you tell me where we're going," Penelope whined playfully, yet still followed him out their cottage door.

"Surprise," was all he tossed over his shoulder while stopped just outside the door turning to watch her lock up a grin sliding across his features.

Penelope turned, "What's got you all smiley my chocolate truffle?"

"Close your beautiful eyes sweetness," he commanded gently blocking her view of the parking lot.

"Why?" she asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Come on baby girl just humor me."

"All right but this better be good," she stated closing her eyes feeling Derek brush past her and stand extremely close she could smell the manly scent of his body and feel the heat.

Placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her slowly forward while saying, "It's something you've always wanted to do, but never have gotten the nerve to do it."

"Oh making love to you on the beach under the stars now that would be fabulous and sexy, sweet cheeks."

"Behave woman and not yet," he answered coming to a stop just at the edge of the grass. "Now open your eyes princess," he whispered into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6: Bed of Roses

A.N: Hey *waves* another update a long time in coming which I am very sorry about guys really I hate when I don't get my chapters out in a timely manner. But I hope you'll stick with me for there is only one chapter left of this one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter six

Bed of roses

"A motorcycle hot stuff," Penelope stated circling back around to stare at him. "You do know I've been on one of them before."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Never said that was the big surprise beautiful now come on we ride first."

Penelope however didn't move. "Derek I'm not dressed for riding my skirt will go flying giving everyone a free show including you which for you I wouldn't mind."

"Did you bring anything besides skirts?" She nodded and he motioned back towards the cottage. "And be quick about it woman," he yelled after her when she ran off.

Not ten minutes later Penelope came running back out red hair plaited down her back, having changing into a pair of multi colored capri shorts, but kept her red tank top.

Derek could only shake his head and chuckle to himself when she stopped in front of him a big smile on her ruby lips. "Your one in a million Penelope Garcia," he stated wrapping his long arms around her waist and bring her in for a long searing kiss.

Pulling back breathlessly Penelope looked up at him, "I'm ready now stud lets motor outta here."

Derek nodded handing her a bright pink helmet to don while he took the dark blue. Jumping on first then feeling her hands grasp his shoulders as she slide behind him, her body fitting perfectly up against his, her arms coming around his waist.

"Hold on tight mama," he tossed over his shoulder turning the key to start the engine.

Seconds later the wind was in their faces as Derek navigated his way down the beach side road the smell of salt in the air, bright cloudless blue sky above them a picture perfect day.

Burrowing in close Penelope rested her chin on his shoulder watching the scenery fly by enjoying the sensations of being pressed so close to the one man she couldn't ever forget or get enough of. Knowing that he felt the same way made the journey all the more sweeter.

Coming to a stop light Penelope leaned in close to ask, "Are we there yet?" impishly taunted him to say something.

Instead of him saying anything he just rested a hand on her tight squeezing pleasurable before running the inside length feeling her shiver behind him. A smug smirk that she couldn't see lit his features, but the light turned green and he had to move stalling anymore of his fun.

Twenty minutes into their ride Derek started to slow down and pulled off the road into a parking lot and cut the engine turning just a bit to look back at Penelope who was taking her helmet off.

"I probably look a mess," she whined playfully trying to smooth out a few miss placed strands.

"Never a mess Goddess always beautiful," he returned watching as she stepped off the bike lust licking at his gut as he watched her shapely legs and ass. A sight he knew he could watch every day for the rest of his life and never get tired of seeing it.

"See something you like honey bun?" she asked catching the look in his eye.

"More like something I love sweetness."

"Be still my heart," Penelope swooned putting a hand to her chest. "You say the most beautiful words seems like your trying to woo me you big hunk of tasty man candy."

However, when Derek stood to get off the bike her mouth went dry at the sheer power and strength that filled her vision. Even without trying the man looked good and she had to lick her lips at the thought of him naked and spread out on her bed ready for her to devour him.

Derek chuckled swinging one leg over the bike then turning to see Penelope staring at him. "See something you like baby girl?" he asked reiterating her words.

"Oh I definitely see something, something I wouldn't mind taking a nice long lick to," she answered darken honey eyes looking up at him. "In fact I wouldn't object to turning this boat around and going back to our little oasis so I can have my taste."

Damn her words and saucy look, sorely tempting him to do as she asked cause he'd like nothing more than to crush her willing body to his and stat the growing hungry he had for her that would never go away as long as they both lived.

Shaking the lusty fog from his mind, Derek took her hand and pulled her along towards the little sea green beach house trying to remember that he had plans after all.

Not being able to help herself Penelope reached out and grabbed a hand full of the tight hard as steel ass in front of her and almost fell over backwards when he came to a sudden stop.

"Did you just…" he began to ask after turning to face her.

"That I did and damn I thought it couldn't be that hard, but I was wrong it is and mama likes," she answered licking her lips seductively.

"You tryin' to make me forget about all the plans I have for us woman?" he growled yanking her into his body feeling the soft curves and equally soft breasts press against his chest.

"But the real question is, am I seceding," she impishly tossed back running her free hand down the length of his chest.

Once again he shook his head trying to clear the haze her words brought over his mind. But he found it was getting harder and harder to say no.

"Don't you want to know what I have in store for us?"

"Of course I don't do," she replied grinning up at him.

"Crazy woman," he grinned unwrapping himself from around her and starting back towards their destination.

"You know love bunny that I do it just to see what reaction I'll get from you."

"Of course you do baby girl that's why I love you and wouldn't change a thing."

At his words Penelope stopped making Derek halt as well and turn to see what the problem was.

"You really…" she couldn't get the words out. Yes she'd believed him when he'd said it earlier but right in that second everything hit her that in reality he really did choose her over every other woman he could've had. The thought made her heart swell with emotion and love for him.

Sensing the trouble, Derek cupped the left side of her face stroking her cheek. "I love you," he simply stated seeing the goofy grin slide across her lips.

"And I love you, ya big lug now let's go," she returned this time pulling him along for the ride.

He laughed a full rich sound that rang out in the warm breezy air around them as he followed enjoying the view from behind.

Halting at the entrance looking up at the sign which read "Slippery when wet" Penelope started to giggle. "Nice a Bon Jovi reference I like it all ready."

"Just wait sweetness till you get inside," Derek tossed back turning the knob and opening the door for his lady.

She preceded him in taking in everything around her trying to figure out just what the surprise was.

"Derek Morgan?" a deep timbered voice called from somewhere in front of them.

"In the flesh," he answered stepping forwards to grasp the hand of a fifty something man with salt and pepper brown hair, laughing green eyes and a bright friendly smile. "Mr. Gibson?"

"Richard please and I take it your both ready for the ride then huh?"

"What ride sugar daddy?" Penelope asked slightly worried but knew he would never get her hurt.

"Parasailing," was all Derek offered with a deep grin as Richard started walking them towards the back of his shop explaining the dangers while they walked.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Wow like oh my God handsome that was," she had no words to describe what feelings were flowing through her veins as they made the trek back to the bike.

"So you liked then huh?" he questioned wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Liked it," she chided softly reaching up to encircle his neck with her arms. "I loved it the wind in my air and smell of the salty ocean below seeing you topless muscles rippling under the hot summer sun. Wanting nothing more than to lick every inch of your sexy edible body."

"Penelope," he groaned feeling his cock twitch inside his jeans. "You don't play fair do you woman?"

"Has nothing to do with playing fair lover boy and everything to do with getting you to take me back to our cottage."

He shook his head wanting that himself but knowing the last of his plan wouldn't be in place if they left now. "Not going to happen sexy mama now come on we got one more place to stop before heading back."

Before he could throw a leg over the bike Penelope said, "Derek?"

He looked down at her noticing a dark cloud hanging over her features. "What is it princess?"

She twisted her fingers resting against her stomach unsure of how to ask. So being blunt took the course, "Don't you want to have sex with me?"

Thrown for a loop at her question Derek had to take a quick sideways seat on the motorcycle beneath him. "Were in sam hell would you get an idea like that from woman?"

Toeing the sand underneath her orange flip flop searching for the words to tell him, not wanting to sound as if she didn't believe his words or actions but unsure as to why he wanted to wait so long.

"Talk to me Penelope what's going on in that big gorgeous brain of yours."

"I just feel like you don't want me that way. I don't know I'm probably just over reacting really but most men skip strait to that," she answered down casting her eyes in shame.

Grasping both of her hips Derek pulled her to stand between his parted legs and raised her chin so he could look into her eyes when he spoke. "I'm not them sweetness never will be."

"I know…," she went to say more but Derek shushed her with a finger over her lips.

"Believe me baby girl right now all I want to do is toss your sexy ass over this bike and speed back to our cottage so damn fast hell I wouldn't even wait till we got inside before devouring you whole. But more than that I want to show you how much I want to be with you and not just in the bedroom either. I want everything between us and for years to come."

Smiling down at him as a single tear slipped from her eye Penelope concurred, "I want that to Derek and so much more."

"Good," he answered brushing the single tear away with the pad of his forefinger before cupping her face and brought her lips down to his level. "Here's a preview of things to come," Derek whispered against her lips before claiming them.

He nibbled first her bottom lip running the tip of his tongue across the seam eliciting a deep groan from her throat. His hands resting on her ass trekked up wards trying to bring her into closer contact with his body wanting her to feel what she did to him. While her own hands fisted in his shirt then let loose and smoothed up to wrap around his neck pressing her lush breasts into his chest getting a returning growl from him.

Finally not being able to stand the slow pace Derek plunged his tongue passed her lips into the deep recesses of her mouth mimicking what he would do to her once they were alone and no clothes separated them trying to leave no doubt that he wanted her.

Sliding his hands back down to cup her shapely ass forcing her closer letting her feel the growing bulge in his jeans all of which she caused. Disregarding the fact that they were in the open and that he was sitting on their barrowed motorcycle having left his at home, but he didn't care his hands itched to feel warm skin beneath his palms and he was getting what he wanted. As one hand slipped under the stretchy cotton fabric to come into contact with warm flesh making him groan against her lips.

"Damn," he managed to exclaim then dove back under sucking, biting and licking every inch of her mouth he could.

But then Penelope was no slouch either she gave back just as good. Running blunt sky blue nails over the exposed skin of his neck feeling his cock twitch against her stomach. She bit down softly on his bottom lip in response to him licking her tiny pink tongue over the bite. Hands flatting out down his back slowly running the strong muscled length wanting to feel skin under her palms instead of fabric, but knowing it wasn't the place for that kind of display despite the fact that Derek now had his own resting underneath the fabric of her jean capris on her ass squeezing and massaging.

Then vixen in her wanted a feel to. Therefore she brought her right hand up and over his shoulder then down his well-defined chest stopping at the junction of his waist. Slowly she ghosted her hand over the prominent bugle, before cupping and squeezing the hard length feeling the vibration as he grew in her hands.

Tearing his lips away, a deep groan falling from his lips as he tried with every last piece of his control to move her away or else they would give the people around them a free show.

"Goddess," he tried feeling her fingers massage his jean covered cock.

"Something you need my rock candy piece?" Penelope asked fingers sliding away and brushing his thigh with her hip.

"You beautiful lady," he started removing his own hands from inside her jeans and placing them outside. "We got to go."

"Where to next?"

"Dinner," was all he provided her with while moving her back just a bit so he could stand and get on the bike right feeling her slip in behind him once more. "Ready?"

"To go where ever you take me sexy," she purred wrapping her arms around his waist and flatting her palms against his abs.

Derek chuckled replacing his own helmet before taking off.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A short drive back to town they stopped off to have dinner enjoying each other's company. Long lingering looks, short caresses and sharing each other's food punctuated their time together and before long the sun had set, a gentle cool breeze blew in as they made it back towards the bike for the journey back to their cottage.

Penelope pulled him to a stop just outside, "Thank you!"

He gave her a quizzical look, "For what?"

"Being you, tracking me down and sharing this time together. I don't think it would've been anywhere as fun and relaxing without you," she answered first looking down at their joined hands then back up into his dark eyes.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world baby girl," he exclaimed wrapping her up in his arms giving her a long tight hug.

"We go now?"

He laughed, "Yes."

"Good," she returned rubbing her arms once he left her go.

He took the long way back slowly winding he way down the coast line. Enjoying having the time together without the world then worked and lived in invading to destroy the peace they'd found in their little hide away. But like all good things the drive came to an end right back at their cottage.

Being the gentlemen his mother taught him to be, Derek helped Penelope off first before dismounting letting her take lead towards the front door.

Digging the keys out Penelope unlocked and opened the door, flipped on the lights and gasped seeing a trail of red rose petals trailing outwards from the door.

She turned, "How did you…"

Derek shrugged, "A little help from a friend," he answered his heart melting grin spreading over his lips.

"But…" she began then cut off.

"No questions baby girl," Derek said embracing her face gently. "Now there's a present in our bedroom waiting for you. Go put it on and I'll be waiting for you."

She nodded and without further questions took off as instructed. While Derek made quick work of his boots, socks and shirt then headed towards the stereo to find the perfect station of R&B tunes to play.

Five minutes later, his back to the door, Penelope cleared her throat, "I don't know if it looks right handsome."

"I'll be the…" the words stopped flowing when he turned around to see her standing there, emerald green floor length thin strapped satin night grown incased her body, fitted at the top so that her breasts over flowed just barely the top creamy white skin illuminated by the full moon and the many candles he'd set up. He noticed she'd untied her hair letting the red locks cascade down her back her face devoid of makeup and never had she looked more seductive than in that minute.

"Derek say something," she pleaded feeling just a touch funny. "It looks all wrong right?"

He shook his head clearing the cobwebs and taking several steps forward. "It looked beautiful Penelope, you look hummm," Derek closed his eyes savoring and burning the imagine into his mind. "I almost hate to take it off you."

She grinned up at him, "But you will."

"Oh honey," he growled voice dropping an octave arm shooting out to snake around her waist and pull her flush against him. "Of that I can promise you and before long you will be begging me to never stop."


End file.
